oprahwinfreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oprah's Favorite Things
'Oprah's Ultimate Favorite Things '''is a Oprah Winfrey show classic, which started in 2002. It's the most valueable ticket of the season, but still costs the same as any other. In the show Oprah shares her ultimate favorite things and gives it to the audience for free. The show airs in during the Holidays, and tapes whenever. ''"Guess what? It's looks a lot like favorite things!" -Oprah, 2011/11/23 Favorite Things Show Pt. 2 Season 25 Special On 2010/11/18 Oprah's Ultimate Favorite things show aired. But because it was Season 25, they did not do one show but two! As first audience left the studio, the second audience which was about to get in saw the other audience walking away with big bags filled Oprah's Favorite Things. And when they went into the studio, they had the surprise of their lives. Oprah's Ultimate Favorite Things Part 2! Oprah's Favorite Things List 2002 The items presented in the 2002 episode were included in one of four categories: food favorites; beauty and body care; books, music and home; and high-tech discoveries. The items included on the list were: *Key lime pie *Croissants *Fat Witch Baby Gift Tin *Good Karmal Mini Crates *Holiday tin of Garrett's Popcorn *Mariebelle Hot Chocolate Powder *Cranberry Creations by Nantucket Clipper *Piper-Heidsieck Champagne *Pillsbury Homebaked Classics *BlissLabs Glamour Gloves and Glamour Gel *Origins A Perfect World White Tea Body Cream *Kiehl's Limited Edition Gift Box *What to Wear *DreamTime Foot Cozys *J.Lo Velour Sweatsuit *Karen Neuburger Pajamas and Socks *Silver Ox Cuff Watch *Tube Readers and Case *Fashion Active Labs Perfect Tee *Books, Music and Home *''Everyday Grace'' by Marianne Williamson *Johnny Mathis The Christmas Album *The Power of Now by Eckhart Tolle *Together Book and CD Collection *Jay Strongwater Picture Frames *O, The Oprah Magazine subscription *High-Tech Discoveries *Four-in-One Camera *Samsung mobile phone/camera *Talking Photo Album *Wafer-Thin CD System[1] 2003 The 2003 episode had 350 people in its audience. The items featured in this episode included: *Frontgate’s Portable DVD Player *Ralph Lauren Black Label Cashmere Slim Fit Crewneck Sweater *Melted Chocolate Cake Batter *Greenberg Smoked Turkeys *Barefoot Dreams Robes, Adult throws *Cliff and Buster Macaroons *The Gingerbread Man by Philosophy *Pure Simplicity Pumpkin Purifying Mask *Davies Gates Allspice Cinnamon Powder Sugar Soak *O, The Oprah Magazine *MAC Cosmetic Carrying Case *Nike Dri-FIT Workout Outfit *FoodSaver Vac 800 by Tilia, Inc. *Cambio Jeans *BlackBerry Wireless E-mail Device *Frederic Fekkai Crème Luxeuse, Apple Cider Clean *Shampoo & Conditioner *UGG Classic Short Boots *Judith Ripka Two Necklace *Philip Stein Teslar Watch *Sony DCR-DVD200 Handycam *The Neiman Marcus Cookbook 2004 The audience for the 2004 episode consisted of teachers. Items included on the list were: *Quilted Jacket and Cashmere Scarf by Burberry *Dell 30” Wide-Screen LCD TV *Bourjois Lip Products *Eileen Fisher Waffle-Weave Merino Stretch Zip Cardigan and Pant *Maytag Neptune Top-Load Washer and Drying Center *Lollia Lifestyle Collection *Hand-Blown Crystal Champagne Glasses by Deborah Ehrlich *Dooney & Bourke Leather Duffle Bag *Miraval Resort and Spa – Life in Balance *Orbitz *Apple Bottom Jeans by Nelly WWW.APPLEBOTTOMS.COM *Museum Automatic Arte Watch by Movado *Gourmet Florida Key Lime Bundt Cake by We Take The Cake *VIETRI Water Garden Tea Service *SpecialTeas Fine Tea Gift Certificate *Williams-Sonoma Home Bedding *The Magellan RoadMate 700 *Dell Pocket DJ *OfficeMax Gift Certifiate *Sony VAIO S260 Notebook computer *BeBe Winans’''A Christmas Prayer'' CD & Starbucks Gift Card 2005 In 2005, the audience for the taping of the Oprah’s Favorite Things episode consisted of volunteers from Hurricane Katrina. The listed items were: *Philip Stein Teslar Diamond Watch *Burberry Coat *Burberry Purse *UGG Australia's Uptown Boot *Garrett Popcorn Shops’ CaramelCrisp and CheeseCorn Tin *The Apple iPod *"The Oprah Sweater" by Ralph Lauren *Pure Color Cords *Lovely by Sarah Jessica Parker *BlackBerry 7105T from T-Mobile *Brownies from Moveable Feast Geneva *Nike Free 5.0 iD *Kashwere Shawl Collar Robe *Croissants from Williams-Sonoma *Hope in a Jar from Philosophy *"Grace" Basket from Philosophy *Oatmeal Cookie Dough from Fox & Obel Market *The Oprah Winfrey Show 20th Anniversary Collection DVD *Sony VAIO FJ Notebook 2006 In 2006, the Oprah’s Favorite Things episode took on a different slant as the audience members each received a credit card valued at one thousand dollars. Each audience member also received a camcorder and was given instructions to use the money to do something kind for someone else while using the camcorder to videotape the good deed. 2007 The Favorite Things show aired November 20, 2007.[5] It returned to the original format in previous years. The 2007 episode was filmed in Macon, Georgia in the Macon City Auditorium on November 17, 2007. *Samsung HD Camcorder (SC-HMX10C) *UGG Australia Classic Crochet Boots *ToyWatch Crystal Watches *Perfect Endings Cupcakes by Williams-Sonoma *Melamine Bowls by Williams-Sonoma *KitchenAid Artisan Mixer *''Planet Earth'' DVD Set by The Discovery Channel *Kai Body Butter & Buffer *Clarisonic Skin Cleansing System *Claus Porto Soaps from Lafco New York *"The Pillars of the Earth" by Ken Follett *Breville Ikon Panini Press by Williams-Sonoma *Ciao Bella Sorbetto *Rachel Pally Swing Turtleneck and Sailor Pants *Scrabble Premier Edition from Hasbro *United Artists 90th Anniversary Prestige DVD Collection *Shaklee Get Clean *O's Guide to Life *Josh Groban's Noël CD *LG HDTV Refrigerator 2008 Winfrey, in addition to the regular show, held an "Oprah's Favorite Things for Summer" episode in May 2008, apparently against her wishes and at the behest of the production staff. The usual show aired November 26, 2008, one day before Thanksgiving; however, it did not follow the usual format of lavish gifts. Instead, owing to the nation's economic difficulties (Winfrey said that she could not in good conscience give away lavish gifts in such a time of economic trouble), this year's episode would be entitled "How to Have the Thriftiest Holiday Ever!" (described as Oprah's Favorite Things... with a twist!) All of the giveaways cost "next to nothing" and emphasized do-it-yourself craftsmanship. Because of the personal nature of many of these gifts, this was the first year that audience members did not receive many of the actual gifts, though they did receive the book and the album. Gift ideas, many of which were submitted by viewers, included: *Gratitude boxes, filled with notes of gratitude from various people *"Oprah's Holiday Hits" compilation album (given away for free on the show Web site) *Treasure boxes filled with mementos *Hot chocolate cones *Regifts (a.k.a. "swap parties"), exchanging unwanted used items of your own for others' used items you would be more likely to use *Gift baskets that include fruits and vegetables from your own garden *Time with a loved one *''The Story of Edgar Sawtelle, a book by David Wroblewski For additional gift ideas, viewers were directed to "The O List" in the December 2008 edition of O, The Oprah Magazine. The list consisted of items that cost under $100. 2009 The Huffington Post broke a story in November 2009 that, for the first time in several years, there would be no Oprah's Favorite Things episode. This turned out to be true; no reason was explicitly given for the cancellation, though the recession that had been taking place the year prior and that had served as the impetus for the low-budget Favorite Things that year was still ongoing at the time. However, Oprah held a sweepstakes in December 2009 that gave away prizes from past Favorite Things collections. The sweepstakes winner was announced and posted on the Oprah website. 2010 Oprah Winfrey's biggest Favorite Things show to date, entitled ''Ultimate Favorite Things, aired on Friday, November 19, 2010. A second edition aired the following Monday, November 22. It was the final Favorite Things in its current format, since The Oprah Winfrey Show ended its run in May 2011, and the only time Winfrey has done the program back to back in any season of the show. Several of the Favorite Things were products that had been given away in previous Favorite Things episodes. The list of products given away in the "Ultimate Favorite Things" included: *''A Course in Weight Loss: 21 Spiritual Lessons for Surrendering Your Weight Forever'', a book by Marianne Williamson, published by Hay House *Hair care products from Andre Walker, Oprah's hairstylist *Baker's Edge lasagna and brownie trays with Ghiradelli brownie mix *Beecher's "World's Best" macaroni and cheese *Breville panini press from Williams-Sonoma *''Decoded'', a book by Jay-Z *Elfa Customizable Closet System from The Container Store *A five-year membership to Netflix *Judith Ripka Eclipse Earrings *$100 gift card for Kiva *Kyocera Advanced Ceramic knife 2 piece knife giftset *Lafco House and Home Collection Candle Set *Limited edition "25th Anniversary" Oprah watch by Philip Stein *Ralph Lauren Cashmere Sweater & Cashmere Blanket *Lululemon relaxed fit pants *Four pairs of Nike running shoes *Nikon D3100 digital camera *7-day cruise on the Allure of the Seas from Royal Caribbean International *Round-trip flight on United Airlines to and from the cruise *A "25th Anniversary" Oprah shirt *Sony Bravia 52-inch 3D television and blu-ray player *''The Beginning, an album from The Black Eyed Peas *Tory Burch "Silver Anniversary" tote bag and flat shoes The second day's Favorite Things list included: *iPad, with Scrabble app *UGG Australia sparkle boots *A Coach satchel *Magaschoni tunic and leggings *Hope in a Jar moisturizer by Philosophy *Nordstrom lingerie and $500 Nordstrom gift card *Prepara Herb Saver Prepara *Chicken pot pie from Centerville Pie Company *Garrett Popcorn Shops "Oprah's Favorite Things" tin *Le Creuset cookware *Miraclesuit blue jeans *A jewelry box from Pottery Barn *Jessica Leigh Diamond earrings from Dana Rebecca Designs *A gift card for DonorsChoose.org *Mini croissants from Williams-Sonoma *Talbott Teas holiday assortment *''The Book of Awakening, a book by Mark Nepo *''Illuminations, an album from Josh Groban *''Let It Be Me, an album from Johnny Mathis *A 2012 Volkswagen Beetle, due for delivery May 2011 Category:The Oprah Winfrey Show Category:Oprah Winfrey